


Good night, little boy

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Community: wrestlingkink, Daddy Kink, M/M, first time I ever did something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You can fill it the way you want...I'm just dying to read something about #ZackDaddy and little Dolph <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night, little boy

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if it is a good one... But it was fun to write.

„Come on buddy...Stop playing with your food!“   
„I don't like it...“ Dolph pushed his plate away.   
„Good boys eat their vegetables without playing with it...“ Zack rolled his eyes. „You want to get punished? Or do you wanna get a reward for being a good boy?“  
Slowly Dolph pulled the plate closer. Poking with his fork into one of the small pieces of cauliflower. „I just hate this shit...“ he mumbled, putting it into his mouth. 

„No swearing in this house, Dolph!“ Zacks voice went louder.   
„Excuse me Daddy...“   
„It's okay... Just finish your food. Time to sleep, kiddo.“  
It took Dolph more than ten minutes to eat the last three pieces of cauliflower. Zack knew he was just teasing him.   
Zack got up, took Dolph by his hand. Leading him into he bedroom. „Which pyjama you want to wear tonight?“   
Dolph, rubbing his eyes tiredly, yawnd. „Simpsons, please Daddy.“  
„Okay...“ Zack took out the Simpsons jammies and started to stip Dolph out of his streetclothes. „Up with your tiny arms...“ 

A few minutes later Dolph layed down on his bed. Got tucked under his beloved blanked.   
„I was a good boy today, right Daddy?“ Dolphs eyes were nealy closed.  
„Yes you was... You'll get your reward tomorrow.“ Zack kissed Dolphs forehead. Patting the blonde dyed hair gently. „Good night, little boy..“

Zack kicked off the day with some homemade pancakes for them. Dolph was still a bit sleepy, still in his jammies. The long hair stood up in every direction. It was just a cute sight. Considering that he is a grown up man, behaving like a 6 year old.   
„Good morning buddy...“ Zack said, smiling. Serving a freshly pressed orangejuice. „Slept well?“  
Dolph just nodded, sitting down on his chair.  
„I love to see you that sleepy, little boy...“ He put a pancake on Dolphs Star Wars plate. „You want maple syrup, jam or vanilla sauce for it?“  
He big smile on Dolphs face appered. „Everything...“  
„What do you say?“  
„Please, Daddy.“ He looked up with his big puppy eyes. Zack patting the hair of his little boy.   
„That's how a good boy behaves...“

After the breakfast Zack leaded Dolph into the livingroom, offering him a place on his lap.   
„Time for you reward..“ Zack smiled, taking the sippy cup from the little table next to him. „Made you some cacoa...“   
Dolph smiled all over his face, trying to get his hands on the yellow sippy cup.   
„Keep calm, kiddo. I'll take your sippy cup...Just open up your tiny mouth...“ Zack smirked and Dolph did what he was told to.   
Slowly he started to suck on his sippy cup. Enjoying his cacoa. It was a rare reward he only got once in a while. 

Dolph was moving around on Zacks lap. Causing him to fall out of his role. He felt his cock twitching.   
„Daaddddyyyy?“ Dolph asked with this fucking sweet and innocent voice. „What is that on my back?“   
Zack rolled his eyes.  
„Code red...“ He gasped. „Fuck Dolph... Sorry...But...“  
„It's okay Zack. I told you to use the code if you need to. I know you can't get off on that age play.“ His hand went down to Zacks crotch. „Just a little break... To get my own reward.“ Dolph smirked. „Because I want much more than a cacao...“

Zack closed his eyes. „Damn...Dolph...“ A low moan escaped from his lips.  
„Hard not to call you Daddy right now, Zack.“ Dolph slid down to the floor. „But anyways.. I'm going to suck you off...“ He pulled Zacks dick out of the shorts. Rock hard, pre-cum leaking out of his slit. It was such a precios moment for Dolph to lick some of it away. Tasting his co-worker. Slowly taking Zacks cock into his mouth. Licking. Sucking. Hollowing his cheeks.  
Zack was watching the blond guy between his legs with a little smile on his face. The long, thick cock twitched over the sensations Dolph gave him. Taking him as deep as he could. Slighly gagging, still forcing himself to swallow it even further down his throat. Without any kind of warning Zack came right into Dolphs wet mouth. Letting out a deep moan.  
The blonde just swallowed the hot, salty cum down eagerly. He cleaned Zacks dick with his tongue, cumming in his jammies. 

It took both men a few minutes to calm down. Heavy breathing. Overwhelmed by their orgasms.   
Zack pulled his limp dick back into his shorts. Offering Dolph the place on his lap again.   
„Code?“ Dolph asked after he sat down on his co-worker, friend and part-time daddy.   
„Green...“ Zack smiled. A slight nod from Dolph and the Zack gave him his sippy cup back. Gently stroking Dolphs belly. „You're such a good boy...“  
„Just for you, Daddy... just for you.“ Dolph smiled, taking a sip of cacao, leaning against Zacks chest. Earning a soft kiss on his forehead from his part-time daddy.   
„Love you, buddy....“   
„Love you too, daddy.“


End file.
